


Success

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [23]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they die in Victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success

When his rigged-up fighting gladius fails on him, it fails big and he falls hard. 

This is a wound there is no rebounding from, this is a geyser of blood that is endless.

Nasir sees, he sees but he is spearing Romans through their guts and he only has two hands, where Agron only has none. Why do they fight? For this. For the man he loves like nothing else to be finally free, the only way he knows how to be. 

It takes so long, no matter how desperately he slices his way through the thick of it, but when he can get there, Agron is still breathing for him. His whole life is a tunnel. There is only Agron and whooshing noises. What are the noises? Something he won’t ever hear again.

Agron says, “Fuck the gods,” and he is laughing. Nasir laughs too because he is demented with love, with hurt, with rage. He holds onto Agron for both of them. They kiss and they kiss until Agron turns gray and Nasir is very close to kissing his corpse.

When the sword comes from behind, pinning them both to the ground, they both know what the Roman who is killing them doesn’t know: Rome can never kill what they have.


End file.
